Caroline Puckrite
Caroline is not an EAH student, but a teenager who lives in the fairy world and sells instruments at the Bedtime Bazaar. She's suave and charming but will lie pretty much any time it suits her. Character Personality She's the polite charming bard type. She also has an amazing memory, the ability to multitask and can lie without any evidence she's doing so. She'll answer pretty much any question, but the answer is not what you would call truthful. She doesn't know why she lies to people but she feels as if she needs to distance herself from them. She looks down on people, barely realising they have their own thoughts and feelings. She kind of looks at them like a scientist looks at a test subject or like a musician looks at their audience. As in she feels that she needs to entertain but also she has no remorse for the fact that she says things just to see how people react. Of course when she's selling things she won't be rude like that. She's observant and quick witted but for some reason doesn't question the way things are. She secretly wishes to see the human world. However she thinks that because she has eaten the fairy food all her life she cannot leave the fairy world. So she doesn't entertain the possibility, thinking she's too good to waste time with impossibilities (despite the fact that she could possibly leave if she found someone to help.) She also has a lot of pains and insecurities that she doesn't want to think about. She desperately wants to believe she's better than she is and uses her disguise magic even to fool herself. She thinks like she's an actor playing a part. This means she thinks she's not fooling herself but is playing up for the benefit of others. It's also her way of avoiding having anything touch her emotionally or upset her, because she's viewing the world as a third person rather than in the moment. She's secretly self conscious about her lack of wings. She has a coat that can transform into wings when donned, but still, it makes her feel like she's stuck between worlds and doesn't belong. That's one of her main grievances. It doesn't help that she's essentially disassociated to the point where she truly isn't part of either world. Literally nothing you can say will break her mask or touch her emotionally. Interests Appearance She's got a perky and angular look to her. A bit like a bird. Her motif is red and black diamonds. Her hair is shortish and two tone, with a black underlayer. Story Ok she's not an EAH student. So this is her backstory based off fairy folklore. So one of the fairy's tricks is to ask a musician to play at their party. The musician stays there for a night and has a wonderful time of it. They beg him to stay but he refuses. He goes back out and everything is different. Everyone he knows is dead. One hundred years have passed since he went to the party. Time catches up with him and he turns to dust and dies. Alternately people become trapped in the fairy world if they eat fairy food. Caroline's father opted to live among the fairies and party the rest of his life with reckless abandon. Caroline is half fairy half human. She knows mystifiying beautiful fairy music. Relationships Family Her relationship with her father is pretty unclear from an outside perspective seeing as they usually treat each other like strangers. However it's negative. She does not even live with him anymore. He has become like the fairy folk, harsh and unfair in his words and quick to forget he said so. In the realm of dances and fun, Caroline pretty much had only one way to gain his short lived approval- by being fun and putting on a performance. Most of her attitudes are pretty much imitations of the fairy court. She lives alone, having fled the court ages ago due to being sick of it all. Her father's mind had been so taken by the fairies that he barely noticed she wasn't there. Friends Radiance Feyrin She tends to talk to Radiance at the bazaar and will choose to set up near her if she's working alone. She avoids her family though, as she's sick of adults. Gallery Carol original.jpeg|Caroline original concept (Pia) Caroline traditional.jpeg|Caroline's second concept (current design) Notes Her flute Caroline has a magic musical instrument. Usually it takes the form of a flute large enough to function as a walking stick. When she wants to use it, it begins to glow and splits into smaller pieces, which take the part of any instrument she wants. She can play them normally or conduct as they play themselves. * Caroline's first name is taken from Carolan the blind musician who was taught fairy music in his dreams. * Her surname is Puck, from a type of fairy, plus Pyrite aka fools gold. This is a reference to fairy gold, where illusion magic makes people see worthless things as gold. This is because of her willingness to deceive herself. * She was originally a Pied Piper character named Pia of Hamelin, who owned an owl, a cat, two snakes and three rats. * The song that describes her most would probably be Yobanashi Deceive Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Hiddenfolk's hidden folks